farmdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Greedy Farmer
"Greedy Farmer" is a 3 part quest. It is activated by achieving level 10 and a cutscene. In this quest, you will collect apples and pears and learn a humorous tale about a greedy farmer. This quest has no impact on overall gameplay. Requirements * Apple Tree * Pear Tree * Well Quest Guide Cutscene Gili: I haven't seen you in a while. How are you? How's your farm? You: Thank you Gili! Everything is great! Here are some presents for you. Gili: Thank you! You are so kind and generous! Not like the others... You: Who are you talking about? Gili: One of my friends told me a story... You: Will you tell me? Gili: Yes, I will. Oh, I see you brought me some apples and pears! As if you knew... You: Knew what? Gili: They play an important role in that story... Gili: Listen... Gili: A long time ago, next to the house of the farmer who lived far away from everyone grew a tree. Gili: It looked like an apple tree, but if you looked from another side, you would see that it was a pear. The fruits of that tree were both, apples and pears. Gili: the farmer only thought of himself and didn't let anyone take even one fruit from that tre! So they ripened, fell and rotted on the ground. Gili: Once, two girls decided to fool the farmer, so one of them came to him and asked if she could get an apple. Of course, the farmer told her that he was going to keep everything for himself. Gili: "But you didn't understand me," said the girl. "I only wanted to bake a wonderful apple pie for you." Gili: "Well then, go ahead and take some apples," said the farmer. Gili: The girl took some apples and left. Gili: The second girl came by the farmers house and asked for some pears. She told him that she also wanted to bake a pie for him. Gili: The farmer was very happy and allowed her to gather some pears. Gili: So the girl took some fruits and left. Gili: In the evening, the girls called the farmer. Gili: "Come with me first," said one of them. Gili: "No," said the other. "Come eat with me first!" Gili: "But if we visit you first my pie will go cold." Gili: "So will mine," said one of the girls. Gili: They argued for a while and the farmer couldn't decide where to go first. Gili: Finally, he sat down on the road and cried out, "I don't want any pie, not with pears, not with apples. Just leave me alone!" Gili: The girls came back home and laughed at the greedy farmer. Not one of them baked any pies! You: That's a funny story! Those girls were very cunning! Gili: I'm not surprised, considering who told me the story. You: What happened to that farmer? Gili: After that story he realized that she shouldn't be so greedy and shared with every one. Gili: The reason it beame so popular is because one famous sculptor even made a statue of the farmer! Here, take this. Many think that it keeps your home cozy and safe. You: Thank you Gili! Category:Quests